The present invention is concerned with fences, and more particularly security fences as might be found around confinement areas, prisons, and the like. Such fences also are frequently provided to exclude persons from areas for both the protection of the person, as at construction sites, and for protection of the site itself, as at industrial sites, secret installations, and even homes or residential areas.
The conventional fence, when a question of security is involved, will normally consist of mulltiple vertical posts projecting perpendicularly upward from a stable support base, normally the ground, with the posts mounting paneling or partitions which in the most common form will consist of a continuous length of wire mesh.
Such basic fences, while providing a barrier against any casual desire to move from one side of the fence to the other, do provide ready handholds and footholds and can be easily scaled by a determined person or persons. In an attempt to enhance the effectiveness of such fences, it has been proposed that angled extensions, with wire strands or the like, be mounted to the upper ends of the posts to extend upwardly and inwardly toward one side of the fence. Such extensions are normally relatively short with the outer or free edges thereof generally easily accessed by a person having both a handhold and a foothold on the vertical fence itself. As such, the portion of the barrier which provides the maximum effectiveness, when considering a person of reasonable agility, is at the extreme top of the fence.